


Passing Notes

by feetheimpossiblegrl



Series: Tony Stark VS [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Tony, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard fucked Tony up, Letters, M/M, Notes, Steve Roger's cares, Superfamily (Marvel), Teacher!Steve, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feetheimpossiblegrl/pseuds/feetheimpossiblegrl
Summary: A direct companion to Tony Stark vs. Fatherhood vs. Halloween. For a month long time period Tony and Steve pass notes (using little Peter's lunch box as their mail courier).These are the notes (they grow to be letters) that I cut out for length reasons but wanted to share anyway.





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to everybody who left kudos/comments on the first work in this series. It made me feel so very welcome in the Avengers fandom (specifically Stony and Superfamily).  
> Hopefully this is good, I had so much fun writing it.  
> You don't have to read TS vs Fatherhood vs Halloween before this but it would help to read both works close together.  
> If you like what I write please find me on Tumblr, we can rant about Tony there.

_Day 1_

_Thank you for eating lunch with Peter. He loves it. When I received custody of my son he hadn’t spoken in two weeks, and that was four months ago. The first words I heard him say were about you. I’m new to parenthood, but that feels significant._

_Thanks,_

_Stark_

_**_

_Peter is fantastic company. Witty without words and very, very smart. A reflection of his father?_

_Thank you for the sandwich, turkey is my favorite. But I bet Peter told you that. I’m glad Peter spoke to you, he still hasn’t spoken to me. But hopefully that changes as he gets more comfortable._

_Thanks,_

_Rogers._

* * *

_Day 2_

_I’m afraid I cannot take credit for how intelligent Peter is. I’ve only been actively in his life for a few months. Mary was a true genius, I believe._

_So much of Peter is a reflection of her. Maybe it’s due, in no small part, to the amazing instruction he receives from the art teacher he loves?_

_You’re correct in assuming Peter told me about your preference for turkey! He has told me much about you._

_I hope you like today’s meal. Friday is always chicken wrap day._

_Best,_

_Stark_

_**_

_You make a mean chicken wrap, Mr. Stark. Peter looked so proud when I told him so._

_This is going to sound terrible but I’ve never had hummus that good before. Where did you find it? I would gladly get down on one knee for the person who blessed me with that creation._

_I feel I’m at a disadvantage. I’m not the best at sign language and don’t want to distract Peter from his food for long enough to write notes. He has told me some about you, but most of what I know is from tabloids._

_I hope everything Peter has said is positive._

_Sincerely,_

_Rogers_

* * *

_Day 3_

_If you truly enjoyed the chicken wrap just wait until you see today’s meal._

_Vegetable sushi is one of Peter’s favorites. I daresay he sticks around because I let him choose the fillings the night before. Today’s menu is an avocado/cucumber/carrot sushi roll, with a small oriental salad, edamame and kiwi._

_I’m glad the hummus was good! Your proposal is much appreciated, though you might want to take it back. I made the hummus._

_If the proposal still stands I wear a ring size 7, slender fingers, but I work with my hands all day, so it has to be a durable metal._

_You are at a disadvantage, aren’t you Mr. Rogers? Pity we can’t fix that._

_Enjoy the sushi._

_Stark._

_**_

_I think, given I’ve proposed to you, it would be acceptable to call me Steve._

_I guess I’ll just have to bother Peter some more. It isn’t very fair for you to know so much about me, but I know so little about you, Mr. Stark._

_Best,_

_Rogers_

_p.s. – you’re absolutely right. The vegetable sushi was life changing. But the best part was the edamame. Tell me you made that as well and I’ll find you a ring made of whatever metal you chose._

* * *

_Day 4_

_Steve_

_I feel it’s very unfair for you to ask my son about me. How rude. Since I’m a caring fiancé I’ll answer five questions for you._

_Lucky for you I am a man of many talents Steve, the edamame was my doing as well._

_Since you’re still offering I believe a ring made of a titanium-gold alloy would withstand the constant welding and not melt on my hand._

_What about you, Steve? What kind of ring would you wear?_

_Also, don’t think I haven’t appreciated your beautiful drawings of my son that you include. Somebody with talents like yours should be featured in Louvre. Why do you teach?_

_Stark_

_p.s. – Sugarbear, I’m calling you sugarbear now, since we are engaged to be married and all, I figure it’s only fair you call me Tony._

_**_

_Tony_

_I am no stranger to playing a little dirty. Peter loves to talk about you after all, all I would need to do is ask a few questions to get the conversation to go the way I want._

_I’m glad that you appreciate the doodles I make for you, but I’m not sure I deserve a position in the Louvre just yet. Maybe after I die of old age… or maybe huffing paint... in old age._

_A ring? Well, I suppose just a simple titanium band._

_Only five questions? I suppose that makes you a generous fiancé._

_Question one what is the lie you tell the most often?_

_Sugarbear, I guess_

_p.s. – If you call me Sugarbear I am calling you sweetheart, and that’s that on that._

_p.p.s. – the chicken wrap was good, the sushi absolutely mind blowing, but nothing compares to that turkey sandwich. Maybe I’m just sentimental._

* * *

_Day 5_

_Stevie-kins_

_A man who can play dirty? Well, I’m going to be honest. The All-American stars and stripes picture Peter has painted of you did not prepare me for this contingency. I’m grasping for straws right now, but not gaining much. I suppose you win this round. But I’ll be prepared next time._

_Steve, light of my life, darling man who teaches the generations who will better the earth, you belong in the Louvre, don’t fight me on this. I have a large, commendable collection of art. So I know a thing or two about beautiful art._

_Do you look as good as your art does? I should have looked at the background checks Pepper did._

_Honeybunches, that’s your question? You’re not going to ask what my favorite color is?  You didn’t even answer mine (why do you teach?)._

_I think the lie I tell most often is that I know what I’m doing._

_Being a parent is hard._

_I actually have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve sent Peter’s case manager no less than 6 emails this week. I think she’s getting tired of me. JARVIS sassed me, which is nothing unusual, when I asked him for the 75_ _ th _ _time if I was a good parent._

_You would think after 131 days, 16 hours and 15 minutes I would at least have a grasp of what it is I’m doing but I don’t._

_Also sugarbear, that’s no way to sign off a letter to your beloved._

_Tony_

_p.s. – That was sappy, the turkey sandwiches are far from the best. Tuesday Peter and I make personal pizzas. Those are the best. But maybe that’s because I get to see his marinara covered smile._

_Ha, look at that, I’m being sentimental._

_**_

_Tony_

_You gave me five questions, you didn’t give me instructions on how to ask them._

_Peter told me his Aunt Pepper put together the art collection, so until you bring her in to confirm I’ll assume my art isn’t Louvre worthy yet._

_I teach because it’s a steady form of income and I love the look on the kid’s faces when I tell them how beautiful their art is. Art is necessary, it’s a form of self-expression that needs to be embraced. I do commissions on the side, if it helps. Though I will probably teach for many more years to come._

_It seems like you’re being too hard on yourself, sweetheart. You’re just starting, like a child learning to run, you must first walk. Take your time, Peter adores you, so as much as you think you’re doing wrong you’re doing great._

_Question 2, which of your scars has the best story behind it?_

_Steve._

_p.s. – there is nothing wrong with being sentimental, it’s amazing to know you love your son so much._

* * *

_Day 6_

_My precious little buttercup, my second favorite man_

_You’re right, but I thought these questions wouldn’t be so deep, so probing. The problem is that I can’t ignore them since you already asked for my beautiful hand in marriage._

_I’ll consult Pep and have her send you information on a commission, your ‘doodles’ as you put it (quite blasé are we not Mr. Rogers?) are some of my favorite works and I want to reimburse you for the beautiful ones you have sent as well as get some of your ‘real’ work as well._

_The reasons you teach are as corny as the reason you prefer turkey to the sushi. But not as corny as the reason I prefer pizza day I suppose._

_Stevie-kins, buttercup, sugarbear, you play the worst games of twenty questions. But I suppose I have to answer, I cannot ignore my betrothed._

_I have quite a few scars. I can tell you about the one Howard gave me when I was five, he put out a cigarette on my arm, right above the inside of my elbow. It was after I built this… awesome, fucking it was so cool, electric car. I wired it all by myself, I even built the controller for it. But when I was racing it around I knocked over a shelf in his office. I wasn’t supposed to be in there anyway. As he put it my “little dumbass was asking for it”. But Howard is a story for a different time._

_I could tell you about when Jarvis taught me how to ride a bike, I was seven. He was the best, I think about him every day. He even took me to his house. He said I earned it. We got started, built up all the velocity one needs to successfully ride a bike. I was so happy, I remember smiling so big my face hurt. I told Jarvis not to let go, but if you never let go they don’t learn to fly. So Jarvis let go, and apparently so did I. I lost control of my bike, ran into the curb and flipped right over it. I was small, maybe even smaller than Peter. Jarvis said I must have flown four feet before landing face first and sliding. The scar from that is actually on my left leg. An inch and a half, long scar from a rock my leg got caught on._

_There’s also the one that DUM-E and Butterfingers conspired to give me in the lab. It’s a sad day when your own tech trips you. I might be overplaying their part. But I do have a nice scar on my right shoulder from that day._

_I feel this note has gotten too long Stevie-kins, our notes get longer and longer._

_I hope you enjoy today’s food. Peter wanted to change it up for you. Hopefully the meatball sub meets expectations._

_Tony_

_p.s. – can I ask you the same question? I know I revealed too much… it’s easy to talk about these things when I don’t have to say it to somebody’s face, but I would like to know about your most interesting scar._

_**_

_Tony_

_Sweetheart, you can write me a ten-page essay on robotics and I would read every detail. I would commit it to memory._

_You can never tell me too much. I’m sorry though, about your father. You didn’t deserve that, you were only five, honey. Peter is six now, I’m sure you know why your father was wrong. I’m glad you’re not like that with Peter, it’s another way to show you’ve overcome the odds. You’re a better man than the media paints you, than life has set you up to be._

_Jarvis sound like a fantastic man, I’m glad he was there to teach you to ride your bike, if you ever got on a bike again that is. Peter asked me why I was laughing so hard and I had to share the story with him. I apologize if your son makes fun of you._

_I suppose for now we can blame your machine babies for your clumsy disposition._

_I’m not being blasé about anything, I’m just a small-time artist right now, I have goals that maybe I will achieve one day._

_I’m sorry my questions feel invasive. I guess I can always ask your favorite color? That way we can use them for the wedding._

_I have a few scars, unfortunately none of them were given to me by robots with A.I._

_I have a small scar above my left eyebrow, it’s from a fight I got in when I was only 16. I was smaller then, probably a fourth the size  I am now. There were these… they were just assholes, Tony. Bigger’an me and picking on some 10-year-old. I can’t remember why but when I saw them I saw red. I had to intervene. And I did. I got the shit beat out of me though. My friend Bucky had to break it up, I might have died that day if he didn’t._

_I have another one! This one is actually almost like you in the lab when DUM-E and Butterfingers ‘tripped’ you. I was in the art studio, working on some pottery. I had just finished glazing this bowl. I was putting it into the kiln when I tripped…on a fucking shoelace. My right shoulder fell onto the heat of the fire and I still have the scar to this day. The kids love to make fun of me for it._

_Steve_

_p.s. – the meatball sub was life changing. Don’t tell me you made all of that too, I will have to make you a trophy husband._

* * *

_Day 7_

_My dearest sugar plum fairy,_

_Steve, Stevie-kins, my baby, you mean to tell me your own shoelace betrayed you the same way my creations betrayed me? Et tu, modern conveniences? Et tu?_

_I’ll tell you my favorite colors as a freebie, since you’re right it is only reasonable we default to my tastes for the wedding. I have the best sense of flair._

_Though you have an artistic eye. You should design the flowers and centerpieces. But I will choose the tux you get to wear, because I know tuxes. I also have fantastic taste. Peter will be the most impressive flower boy to grace the world. Time will have to do an entire spread on the most handsome boy in the world._

_Red, like… hot rod red. Candy apple hot rod red… and gold. The gold is new though. I realized that gold was one of the most beautiful colors when I saw it in Peters eyes for the first time. There’s these beautiful flecks of gold and his eyes just... reflect everything. I see happiness, sadness, excitement, fear. His eyes are telling. Howard always said my eyes revealed too much about me. But I think he was wrong, if Peter is anything like me, I think our eyes tell just enough. It’s like a book I never want to stop reading._

_What are your favorite colors my darling All-American Man? I have money on red, white and blue. Peter bet me $5 so please, prove me right._

_Jarvis was the best man I've ever known. He's gone now, but I always thought he would give me away at my wedding, or officiate or whatever it is we do at gay weddings._

_I did get back on a bike, but in my defense I made sure Jarvis wasn't around, I couldn't trust him ever again._

_You scrappy young man you, fighting for the little guy, taking one for the team, routing for the underdog. You're like some superhero._

_Yours,_

_Tony_

_p.s. - You win the Worlds Best Trophy Husband, because I made the meatball subs! From meatball to sauce. Peter and I made the bread together over the weekend._

_**_

_Tony,_

_You seem to love blaming all our favorite modern convinces, but when do we ask were we, as man went too far? Should I maybe have tied my shoelaces better? Should I have opted for a pair of ancient sandals instead of my Converse? Will these questions ever lead to a stimulating conversation?_

_Red and gold are beautiful wedding colors, I will design you thirty bouquets for the event. As many centerpieces as you want but only if you ask nicely. Peter would assuredly be the world’s most handsome flower boy. Between him and you, I wouldn’t even be seen. But, at least with your guidance, I would look as good as possible when standing next to you. I’ve only seen the press pics, but I think standing next to you would be like standing next to the sun._

_My favorite color? Well… blue. But a very specific shade of blue. Like a like turquoise blue. The color of waves crashing against the shore before a storm. But I also love green, a light green. The color of the forest as winter melts away and spring starts to open her arms to us._

_Red is a passionate color,  it makes sense that it’s one of your favorites. Since you gave me that as a freebie I still have 3 questions left._

_This time I want to know, if you could teach Peter another language what would you teach him?_

_Yours,_

_Steve_

* * *

_Day 8_

_Dearest fiancé, light of my life, Stevie-Kins_

_How does one discipline their child? Peter is a very good kid, fuck, I know I hit the jackpot with him. But yesterday he threw two books at my head during bedtime? I’m not sure if I did something wrong. Does my son suddenly hate me? I thought we were doing so well._

_Normally I wake up with him in my bed, not every day but most days he stumbles in. He has nightmares you know, about his mom I think._

_Anyway, I think I fucked up and now he hates me and I have to spend the next 12 years in fear of fucking up so badly I'll be left with a son who wants nothing to do with me._

_How ironic would that be? I try my hardest to be everything Howard wasn’t and still wind up driving my son away._

_Anyway, I’m sure you told Peter your favorite colors, Mr. Steve I-Don’t-Like-Bullies-Or-Lying Rogers. Which means we both lose. Blue is predictable, Stars and Stripes, that’s why I had my money on it. But, the green? That threw me for a loop. Like everything about you, your reasoning is romantic and I hate it (forgive me Sugarbuns, I don’t hate it, I love it, but I have to keep up appearances)._

_Steve, Stevie-kins I would make you and Peter look so damn good the press forgets I exist. Promise._

_This is a good question, sugar plum. A great question. My mother was Italian, she taught me Italian just like she taught me piano. Howard never liked it, but I think it’s beautiful. The way the words roll off my tongue. It reminds me of her. Maria was distant, probably a better aunt than mother, but she smiled so brightly when I spoke to her in Italian._

_Can you speak any languages?_

_Yours,_

_Tony_

_p.s. – I will, until the day I die, blame modern conveniences for things they cannot help. It is my human right._

_**_

_Tony, my sweetheart, my dearest darling friend_

_Peter doesn’t hate you, it’s his mom’s birthday, today. He’s having a bad day._

_I’ve never actually seen him cry, I hope you get this letter with enough time to comfort him, or that you figure it out without my detective work. He needs you.  He’s sorry he lashed out, but he won’t talk about it with me anymore._

_Did you know the rainforest is one of the least explored environments in the world? Peter told me. One day he wants to discover 10,000 different bugs. (I’m quoting him here, literally quoting him). He said he will name a gold and red one after his dad, because those are dad’s favorite colors._

_Italian? What a beautiful language, I can speak a small amount. I took some in college, but I never continued with it. I felt the language was out of my league. Knowing it's the language you share with your mother, I think I was right._

_I’m proficient in Japanese and fluent in French, I spent two years abroad while finishing my Masters in Art History._

_I can’t believe I only have two questions left. This one should be easy. What is your favorite food, Tony?_

_Yours always,_

_Steve._

_p.s. – Peter told me you adore DUM-E, your cover has been blown._

* * *

_Day 9_

_Stevie-kins, sugarbear, honeybunches_

_I thank you for the tip. I approached Peter about his mom and he opened up to me. It felt great to talk to him about his emotions._

_I hadn’t seen Peter cry until then either… I don’t think anything has broken my heart quite like that. I hope to never have to experience it again. Howard didn’t like it when I cried, but I think that was for different reasons. He didn’t like to think that one of his creations was flawed, that I wasn’t completely perfect._

_French is a beautiful language, I spent some time learning while in boarding school. Two love languages? It’s like we were meant to be._

_Favorite food? Now that’s easy. I am no foodie, but there is something very special about cooking with family and friends. I think that’s why I love italian so much. Mother and I would sometimes make these beautiful italian dishes when Howard was gone, or too drunk to stand and he passed out._

_For my birthday one year she made me a Parmesan Polenta with Sausage Ragu sauce. My mother never actually said she loved me, but she cooked like she did. I will make it for you and Peter one day._

_What about you, Steve? What’s your favorite food?_

_Yours truly,_

_Tony_

_p.s. - Peter lies. DUM-E is the worst of my creations.... I love him out of obligation._

_**_

_Tony, you wonderful man_

_I’m glad you had a breakthrough with Peter._

_Is it too late in this ‘engagement’ to say I would love to literally punch your father right in the fucking face? He sounds like a sick sonofabitch, a bully. I’m sorry you had to grow up with that._

_You’re a good man. I’m a good judge of character._

_Parmesan Polenta? Sounds delicious. I would love to get treated to such a meal one day. Tell me Tony, do you sing in the kitchen? Because you strike me as somebody who would sing in the kitchen._

_I’m happy that you remember your mother fondly, it’s a good comparison to your father it seems._

_My dad died before I was even born.. I don’t think my ma ever got over it. She was quite the woman. Never left me wanting._

_You and Peter love to call me an All-American Man. By that reasoning it only makes sense that my favorite food is a good cheeseburger. There’s this diner on 119th, has burgers and fries that are to die for. Maybe I can take you one day? I think it would be nice._

_Yours always,_

_‘Stevie-kins’_

_p.s. - You’re lying. You love DUM-E as much as you love Peter. Today’s question is fun, what do you do when no one else is around?_

* * *

_Day 10_

_Steve, baby, my buttercup_

_Saying you would love to fight my father is exactly the kind of dirty talk I’ve been seeking all my life. Tell me in detail how you would do it. Actually, wait, I want to see the glimmer of barely concealed American anger in your eyes as you tell me Howard Stark may have been a brilliant inventor, and innovator, the right kind of war profiteer but he was a shitty man who hit, kicked, and burned his son, and wasn’t afraid to backhand his wife._

_You asked me two questions Stevie-kins. Does that count as question 4 and 5? Or am I nice enough to let it go?_

_For you, my dearest, I’ll let it go._

_For you I will do anything._

_I sing while I cook. I always did, but now I do it to make Peter laugh. It’s different you know, singing in the kitchen while you make food for a friend, a lover, that’s fun and good… but singing in the kitchen to hear Peter’s laugh? That’s brilliant. It’s the best thing I’ve ever experienced, the best thing I will experience. We pop on some Aretha Franklin and I strike poses in time to Respect and his eyes just… light up. I never thought anybody could look at me like I bring them such raw joy. Not Rhodey, not Pepper._

_Let me guess Sugarbear, after you finish your angus beef burger you swallow it down with apple pie. Because it tastes like freedom?_

_Will you tell me more about Momma Rogers? I think she sounds like a wonderful woman, I bet she baked the best chocolate chip cookies._

_Now, to answer your second question none of your business, my dearest betrothed. That is for me to know and nobody to find out._

_But I will give you a hint, what’s that Tom Cruise movie?? Risky Business? Yeah, probably something like that._

_But better. Because I have bots and I am much MUCH better looking._

_What do you do, my dear Stevie-kins, when nobody is watching?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Tony_

_**_

_Tony, my sweet._

_The image of you, sliding across your penthouse is lovely. No pants? My goodness gracious, it’s like Christmas morning._

_You’re right, of course, 1000 times better looking than Whatshisface Cruise._

_I do like apple pie, but more because it reminds me of ma, less because it’s ‘American’. We used to go apple picking in the fall. It was the best, and the worst. I had these mean allergies. They made me fucking suffer. I remember I would have so much trouble breathing, I would be snotty and my eyes would just swell shut._

_But ma would patiently let me help her choose apples, we would come home, peel and prep them. Then bake apple pies for the neighborhood._

_She always had to pick up an extra shift or two, but she said the worn fingers and sleepless nights were worth it to see the smiles on everybody’s faces as we passed out pies._

_I miss her a lot._

_When nobody is looking? I read. I think that’s a boring answer, isn’t it? Well, sweetheart, I’m sorry._

_I think this month I’ve read seven books._

_I also cook, but only when nobody is looking that way my mistakes aren’t seen._

_Monday, Wednesday and Friday are my new favorite days. Because I get to eat lunch with Peter and I receive a letter from you._

_I think I might be quite smitten._

_Last question, you meet a genie, three wishes. What are they?_

_Yours always,_

_Sugarbear (If I must be so named)_

_p.s. - Ma Rogers was the BEST pie maker on the block, but anything resembling cookies turned into frisbees under her care. The woman could NOT bake a chocolate chip cookie and would fight you for asking._

* * *

_Day 11_

_Stevie-kins, second love of my life, beautiful beautiful man_

_You flatter me. I’m not going to say I blushed but I beg of you, don’t ask Peter. He might spontaneously combust from his laughter. At my expense._

_Comparing me to Christmas morning, Stars and Stripes? You can unwrap me any time._

_I wish I could have met Ma Rogers, she sounds like a lovely woman who raised an amazing man._

_I still haven’t looked at Pepper’s files on the school, I haven’t looked you up at all. I’m scared that if I do it will ruin the allusion. Suddenly one of my favorite parts of the day will be too real. I have disclosed intimate thoughts to you. And knowing what you look like will make it too real. Which means, I cannot yet picture the absolute hilarity of you apple picking with swollen eyes and a snotty nose._

_How unhygienic my darling, dearest Steve._

_My dearest Stevie-kins, I don’t know if I believe in magic. I am a Man of Science, honestly._

_But, if I could wish for three things? They would come true regardless? No limitations._

_More time with Peter, he would have been born when I was older? When I was ready to be a dad maybe? I just.. wish I could have seen his first steps, heard his first words. I missed a lot._

_I would wish for my mother to have experienced a real love. I think at one point Howard adored her, maybe worshipped the ground she walked on. But he never loved her. Like he never loved me. I would wish that my mother finds her true love._

_And finally, my darling, my dearest, I would wish for you to have your Ma Rogers back. I read your letters and sense such longing. You miss her like I would miss DUM-E (you and Peter might be onto something). If bringing her back would bring a smile to your face I think it’s well worth it._

_Yours truly, always,_

_Tony_

_p.s. - What are your three wishes babe? What would the genie do to satisfy Steve Rogers the all-American, apple pie eating, art teacher?_

_**_

_My dearest Tony,_

_I didn’t need to ask for Peter to tell me in technicolor detail how intense your blush was._

_You'll be pleased with this letter and with the knowledge that your son did not spontaneously combust._

_Every letter from you is like Christmas morning Tony, I’m thankful for this unlikely friendship._

_I’m sorry you think knowing what I look like would ruin this. I would never view you differently. You’re so human Tony, and your father made you feel like it was a weakness, like that was bad. But I think it’s the most beautiful, the most strong, thing about you._

_I think Ma Rogers took a picture of me after the apple picking adventure. If I find it I will send a copy._

_Three wishes? Easy._

_I would wish that all of my students, past/present/future get to realize their dreams.But not if they’re bad, ya know? Like some of the kids that get into this school are on scholarship and their parents are struggling to make sure tuition is paid and that they get to where they need to be. I hope those students get to go to college, or be a movie star, or whatever it is that will make their life better. I would wish for them to succeed._

_The second wish is for you. It’s a matter of what the genie would be willing to do. If he would grant me a time machine I would go back in time and punch your father in the fucking face. Then a good old fashioned Ma Rogers style ass chewing would put the fear of God (through the Catholic Church) into the man. If I can’t get a time machine, I would simply wish for Howard to be a better man. But honestly, that’s the easy way out. I think we would both prefer I punch him._

_My last wish is selfish but I stand by it. Don’t make fun of me Tony, I’m sure you have done something similar in your workshop._

_Ever been in the middle of creating genius? I’m sure you have, you’re one of the three most intelligent men alive._

_Well I have, on canvas usually, and running on coffee and reheated pizza. I may or may not be intimately knowledgeable of how paint water tastes. I would ask the genie for the ability to know the difference every time I reach for my coffee mug. That way I would never be acquainted with paint water again. I would just know if the mug I grabbed was coffee or water mixed with fifty different acrylic paints. Like a super power._

_A spidey-sense if you will._

_Yours,_

_Steve_

_p.s. - It means so much that you would bring Ma back. She would love you Tony. I’m sure of it._

* * *

_Day 12_

_peter just told me about parent teacher confrences whatthefuck, steve?_

_I’m going ot meet you?_

_What if i’m awkard?_

_Waht if you don’t actually like me_

_WHAT IF THIS MAKES EVERYTHING TO REAL???_

_Screaming in agony, forever_

_Tony_

_**_

_Yeah! I’m excited! It’s about time we finally meet!_

_Also screaming, but with excitement,_

_Steve_

 


End file.
